Conventional Weapons
Conventional weapons are by far the most numerous and diverse weapons on the streets of London. Pistols Conventional pistols fire small-calibre slugs, and are designed to be portable and concealable. MIS 10 Compact This small, boxy pistol is meant as a holdout for intelligence and security personnel that are not on front line duty. A pistol with few advantages other than its low price and small size, the Compact has been adopted by many agents that are unlikely to see combat but could require emergency protection. A large number of these firearms have been stolen and redistributed on the streets, allowing the paranoid to protect themselves without weighing themselves down. = Bindiga 9x19 Viper The Viper is probably the most common automatic weapon on the streets of London. It combines portability with the ability to lay down heavy lanes of fire. With a slim profile and thread for mounting a silencer, the Viper is suitable for anyone that has a need for subtlety. Unfortunately, the weapon lacks space for a recoil dampening system, and as such firing a Viper accurately is almost impossible. = Eagletech Constant Carry The Constant Carry was designed to be the perfect sidearm for security officers, tailored to urban combat and personal defence. A multi-function biometric scanner built into the pistol's grip ensures that only authorised individuals are able to fire the weapon, preventing an officer being attacked with their own weapon. Similarly, each weapon contains a miniaturised transceiver, allowing it to be relocated should it be lost. The weapon is typically loaded with hollow-point rounds, intended to deform and prevent collateral damage. Eagletech Historic Sport Eagletech's Historic line is designed to emulate the style and class of older weapons while adding modern accuracy and reliability. The Historic Sport is the only revolver wide use, seen often in competition shooting, or in the hands of those that are looking to stand out. It is bigger and more unwieldy than equivalently sized magazine-fed weapons, but with it's bold lines and shining chrome it shouts style. Vorneweg AP7 "Kanon" Imported from Germany, the Kanon is famed for its incredible firepower, deafening rapport, and phenomenal recoil. The Vorneweg has very few practical applications beyond damaging the wrists of whoever uses it, but it still manages to sell very well to civilians. Long Arms Conventional long arms are split into two types: rifles and shotguns. Rifles tend to have superior range and accuracy, while shotguns' ability to load incredibly diverse ammunition give them excellent versatility. Bindiga 9x19 Kobra Adding a folding stock and a foregrip the 9x19 Viper is transformed from a machine pistol to a capable compact submachine gun. The stock contains a recoil management system allowing improved accuracy during long bursts. A pair of magazine clips along each side of the barrel shroud allow the weapon to carry 4 spare magazines for quick reloading during a firefight. When reloading from the weapon-mounted magazine clips the reload time is 2. MIS C11 Compact Designed by MIS as the perfect weapon for vehicle teams or rapid response units. It has a short barrel and a bullpup construction, meaning that it is short enough to be easily stowed and is extremely manoeuvrable for close quarters battle. This weapon is commonly seen on the black market as being a good compromise between firepower and concealability. MIS C11 Service Substantially less common than the C11 Compact, the Service was designed as a battle rifle. Several minor flaws lead to the rifle being unpopular with the majority of soldiers, and as such wasn't often adopted by security forces. While its clear plastic magazines are light and compact, they have a substantially smaller capacity than other weapons of a similar size. It has so few advantages over the Compact that it is rarely seen on the streets of London. Vorneweg SSG 14 This ugly, stubby, automatic rifle is commonly seen in the hands of both gang heavies and the storm troopers that are raiding them. The SSG is imported in such large quantities that the crates that go missing in transit are not missed. Built in a bullpup arrangement with a horizontal magazine well mounted into the left hand side the weapon has a short profile which makes it easy to wield, if a little inaccurate. Vorneweg AM-AP82a Originally designed as an anti-materiel rifle, the AM-AP quickly found service against armoured infantry. It is an impractically large weapon for standard service, usually being positioned in designated snipers' nests or as heavy support in bunkers. It can only be fired from a bipod or from a vehicle mount unless the wielder has an excellent articulated weapons harness to bear the load. The AM-AP has no iron sights, so a suitable scope must be used in order to truly Eagletech Historic 47 Designed to imitate the most successful rifle of the last century: The Avtomat Kalashnikova number 47. With its distinctive wooden grips and stock, the 47 is immediately recognizable. The imitation is so perfect that the weapon even has a simulated cartridge ejector, giving it a distinctive rattle when it fires. Bindiga APHEX The APHEX (Armour Piercing High EXplosive) is highly illegal for any civilian to carry on British soil. The capacity for collateral damage is extraordinary as each 15mm round carries an explosive charge that detonates after penetration. The weapon itself is rather bulky due to the reinforced barrel designed to protect the wielder from any misfires. Bindiga sells the weapon with an integral multispectral laser sight, but by the time the weapons reach London's streets, these are often damaged or removed. APHEX rounds have a 2 armour divider and do 1d-2 follow-up damage.